Swords, Elves, Magic and Romance
by Rumi Amano
Summary: sucky summaries for all my stories so none for this one. its just how the title describes it too. my friend decided to make the male character's name a kingdom in L.O.T.R. ... XD T for slight awkwardness, language and slight violence i guess. R&R!
1. The War

**_Rumi: uhhh some things were thought up by my friend. rohan is a kingdom from lotr btw. felisity i have no idea where he got that. some future stuff was thought up by him too. I DONT OWN ANYTHING THAT MIGHT BE FROM SOMETHING! enjoy!_**

* * *

**_~Chapter 1~_**

"Ma! I'm hungry!"  
"Ok Rohan! I'll get you some bread and cheese."  
Rohan is a 13 year old boy who's legs were suddenly unable to move. He is about 5 feet tall and has pale blond hair with brown eyes. His skin is pale but just barely alive looking.  
He lays in bed reading a book.  
"Wah, this book is cool. I wonder what happens to the soldier."  
He looks at the cover. "Someday, I'll be able to walk and be this brave."  
Then, he heard a scream and when he looked outside, there was fire.  
"MA! Where are you!"  
"Stay inside Rohan! I'll get you!"  
Rohan, in fear, got off of the bed and started to get on his wheelchair. He went out the backdoor and into the forest behind his home. There, there was no fire or sight of anyone else. It was safe.

Then, a twig broke.  
"Who's there?" he said.  
A little voice said, "Please don't hurt me!"  
A girl around the same age as Rohan appeared behind a tree.  
"H-hi there..." she said timidly.  
"Hi. Are you lost?"  
"No, Mom told me to run so i came here."  
"Ok. I'm Rohan. What's your name?"  
"F- Felisity... I'm turning 13 soon."  
"I'm 13. I'm turning 14 in a few months."  
"C-cool. Um, how come you're not standing and in that wheelchair?"  
"They got paralyzed when I was 5. We don't know how it happened. It just sorta... Happened."

Felisity stands there and looks as if she were trying to make a decision.  
"Do you want me to teach you to walk?"  
"Eh? Really? Is that possible?" he asked in excitement.  
"Yeah but it'll be hard."  
"Ok then!"

For hours, they try to get Rohan to walk. Then he could walk.  
Then jog. Then, he could finally run.  
To celebrate, they played hide and seek.  
"You be it Rohan! Close your eyes and count to 10!"  
"Ok! 1... 2..."  
Felisity hides up in a tree.  
"8... 9... 10! Ready or not, here I come!"  
He looks and looks for Felisity. Then, when he finally finds her, she jumps down from the branch she was on.  
"Hehe~ you found me."  
"Haha yeah. Wait, did you here that?"  
Rohan had very distinctly heard yells nearby.  
"I think we should go back further Rohan..."  
"Good idea. Let's go."  
They start walking deeper into the forest when all of a sudden...  
"Who are you two?!" a soldier said.  
"Run Felisity!" Rohan said as he grabbed her hand and started running.

They ran for almost 5 minutes deeper and deeper into the forest until they lost the soldier.  
They stopped for breath when Felisity was lying on her side breathing heavily.  
"Are you ok Felisity?"  
"S-sure... I just feel.. h-hungry I guess..."  
"Ok, stay here. I'll go look for berries."

After an hour, Rohan came back with his pockets, hands, and mouth full of berries.  
But, when he returned, Felisity was gone.  
"Felisity! Where are you!"  
A few minutes, he had seen a small trail of blood and a small pink and white ribbon.  
"No way... But this is Felisity's ribbon..."

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Rumi: I think that was short. idk :P my third fanfic! rate and review? please! XD thanks for reading!**


	2. Coincidental Meeting?

**Rumi: I dont own lotr or harry potter. (A/N later on explaining that) or any other things that might come up and you people that read this know that it's from somewhere. Enjoy!**

**Rumi: UPDATE! I just notice this had under 1000 words... XD enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

_**-Timeskip ~ 8 years later-**_

For the rest of the war, Rohan searched and searched for Felisity.  
But, he could not find her. But, at the end of the war, he was able to talk to her again.  
"Where did you go back then?"  
"Sorry, some of my mom's friends found me and took me with them."  
"H-here's your ribbon from back then" he said while handing her the ribbon.  
Felisity smiled and shook her head.  
"No, you keep it. There's something I need to tell you Rohan."  
"What is it?"  
"...I'm moving far away soon... And i don't think we'll be able to see each other again for a while."  
Tears began to run down both of their cheeks.  
"You're leaving? But, why?"  
"It's safe there. There aren't many wars that have happened there so we're going there."  
"But, I wanted to create more memories with you so i spent these past 8 years looking for you!"  
"R-really? S-sorry.."  
Rohan shook his head. "No, it's alright. I'll miss you."  
"Me too. Keep the ribbon with you at all times so you'll remember me."  
"Ok, I will."  
"Bye."  
Rohan hesitated and finally choked out, "...bye."  
Then he hugged her goodbye.  
Then she walked away. Then just before she could disappear, she turned and waved.  
Rohan shed more tears and yelled, "I'll come find you! Someday..."  
Then, she disappeared.

_**2 more years later...**_

A boy quickly dressed up so he could go out.  
Before he got out of his room, he tied a small pink and white ribbon to his belt.  
He got to the door and yelled to his mom.  
"I'm going out ma!"  
"Ok. Don't get into any trouble!"  
"'Kay! Bye!"

The boy ran out of his house  
It was sunny outside. It was a little hot and there was a small, cold breeze.  
He had reached the market. It was as busy and noisy as it usually was.  
While spacing out, he accidentally bumped into a girl.  
"Ah, Sorry!"  
He looked at the girl and slightly bowed.  
She was about Rohan's age and height. Maybe a little bit shorter. She had silver-purple hair that went down to her knees. She was wearing a summer hat and a dress. And her eyes were violet and wide with surprise.  
He ran after saying sorry.  
_That's weird. She looks familiar... Whatever._  
He reached the center of the market.  
Ok. What do I need for my sword? he thought.  
He ran to a blacksmith's shop.  
"Do you have anymore iron Egil?"  
"Again, Rohan? I already gave you 10 peices yesterday!"

The boy named Rohan laughed and apologized. He then turned to go.  
"Wait Rohan! You probably need this though."  
Rohan turned to see Egil holding out one peice of gold.  
"Are you sure? Because this is really expensive and you could sell it for about 900 Salleons!" **(A/N: I wanted to do currency but didn't know what to do so I just took Harry Potter's [WHICH I DO NOT OWN] Galleons and put an S where the G is... XD)**  
"I have no use for it and I have enough money. Take it."

Rohan takes it, says goodbye and walks out.  
He gave me GOLD! That's unusual of him but it's worth it.  
He puts the golt in his pocket then bumps into the same girl again from earlier but she falls down this time.  
"Sorry again miss! Are you ok?" he says while helping her up.  
"I'm not older than you Rohan! And how could you forget my name?!"  
"How do you know my name? I don't remember you at all."  
"Aw Rohan! How could you? We were friends during that war 8 years!"  
"Wait... What?"

The girl sighed. "Well, I'll reintroduce myself then." she said as she straightened her back.  
"Nice to meet you Rohan." she said while slightly bowing.  
"My name is Felisity."

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Rumi: How you like that? XD Review please! also, fro now on, the time era's going to get a bit confusing... it's gonna be slight medieval times with a touch of current era XD**


	3. Felisity's Back!

**Rumi:**** ehehe~ chapter 3! anyways, i started to put the story into pov's so... yeah. Read and enjoy! I don't own anything except the story.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

**ROHAN'S POV**

"Eeeeeeeh~~!? Felisity?! No way! I thought you moved!"

"Yeah well I came back. To see you again."

"Waah. You're so cool!"

"Have you been well?"

"Yeah. What about you?" I ask.

But when I looked, she looked a bit hurt. Then I blinked then she seemed normal, smiling and all.

"Yeah I have. You got super tall. And your skin's darker and looks more natural." she said with a smile.

Why did she look hurt?

"Well, let's catch up on each other's lives."

We started to walk around place to place, chattering and laughing. We bought a few things like dolls.

"Haha, you're so funny Rohan! Anyways, how are your parents?"

"Oh, they're fine. Old and wrinkly but fine. What about your-"

She had another hurt look. But this time she started crying.

"Felisity?! What's wrong?"

"Its -hic- it's 'cause my parents -hic- died last year -hic-"

Hearing that, I just froze. _She's been alone this past year?!_

"Hey, calm down ok? I'll treat you somewhere and you'll tell me what happened. But first, calm down."

A few minutes later she calmed down. She looked tired so I decided to piggyback her.

I picked her up and started walking to a cafe. When I was halfway there, I found out she was sleeping.

_She looks cute while sleeping._

Wait, what did I just think?!

_I guess even though she sounds mature and all, she really is just a kid._

What are you thinking Rohan?! Stop!

I snap out of those kind of thoughts and head home.

**~Small time skip and teleportation. Rohan's house. about 8 pm.~**

Without saying hi and that I'm back, I head to my room and set Felisity on my bed.

I tucked her in and went to the dinner table. After I ate, I decided to change.

I started to change. First I took off my clothes I wore today. Then I put on my pajama pants.

When I was starting to put on my shirt, Felisity said my name.

"Rohan..."

I walk over and sit on the edge of my bed. I started to pet her head.

All of sudden, I'm pulled into bed by her. Then, we're super close to each other while she's hugging me.

_Felisity..?!_

I try to get out of her hug but she keeps pulling me back in.

"Oh well. It's no use anyways. She was probably lonely this whole time."

I kiss her forehead, hug her and go to sleep.

**FELISITY'S POV**

I woke up to find myself hugging and being hugged by Rohan. On his bed.

_Wait, I'm ok hugging and being hugged by him but... WHY IS HE SHIRTLESS?!_

Then I realize how close together our faces are.

_Waaaah I can feel his breath /_

At that time, I was trying to squirm my way out of his hug but he just hugged tighter each time I tried. By the fifth time, we were so close together that I can feel his heartbeat and his breath.

_He looks so cute when he sleeps._

What?

_He got even more handsome when I was gone._

Huh?! Felisity snap out of it!

I was just a few centimeters away from his face.

I felt myself blush furiously so I decided to try to get out of his grip again.

What I didn't notice was that I was on the edge of the bed so when I tried to roll out of his grip, we fell. But right before we fell he woke up.

After we landed, I was lying down on my back when Rohan was on top. **(A/N yeah yeah. it sounds dirty but that's how the scene was :P)** Hands flat on the floor beside my head and his legs bent beside my legs.

"Uh... M-morning?" I say.

"Ehem, y-yeah. M-morning..."

That's when I noticed we're both blushing. Still in the same position. But for some reason our faces were closer than when we first fell.

_He's leaning in closer?!_

He was leaning closer and slowly closing his eyes too.

_Ehhh?! What do I do? What do I do?!_ I think, closing my eyes, blushing and embarrassed.

Then, he kisses my forehead, gets up and laughs.

"Man Felisity, you're easy to tease." he says as he sticks out a tongue while smiling.

"G-gosh Rohan! I hate you for that."

"Haha, I love you too." he said jokingly.

"Hmph."

_Now that I think about it, I'm in the same clothes I was wearing yesterday... I need to change._

"Um... Rohan? I want to change my clothes but I don't have any extra clothing..."

"Huh? Oh ok. Hold on a sec..." He then walks out.

To take advantage of him gone, I take a look at his room.

_Pretty simple. Bunch of posters but, simple._

"Like my room?"

I scream when I hear that then start ranting, about him scaring me, really loud. But it wasn't even 10 seconds when I stop.

It wasn't by my choice but because he had dropped the clothing, ran over and put his hand over my mouth for about 4 minutes. But he's super close.

Even though he's just putting his hand over my mouth, I feel myself blushing.

_...Am I in love with him? … I think I am._

When I think that last part, I start to flail my arms around.

A few minutes later, he stops to let me breath again.

"Uh.. I'm back?"

"Y-yeah... C-can I h-have the clothes y-yet?"

"Oh. Yeah.."

He gets up, picks up the clothes and turns to leave.

"I'll wait outside. Knock when you're done."

He walks outside and shuts the door.

I start to undress when I accidentally knock his drawer a few times.

Then, he walks in.

"Wow that was really quick-"

"BAKA DON'T COME-"

I quickly put the shirt on because he suddenly came in.

Then, the worst thing possible happens.

He trips on something and the next thing I know is the my back is leaning against the bed and his legs bent; one in between mine and the other on my right.

After I knew that it actually happened, I realize we're super super close to each other. Close enough to feel each other's breath and heartbeat.

"U-uh, Rohan? C-can I ask you something?" I ask while looking down, afraid that we might accidentally kiss when I spoke.

"Huh? O-oh.. Yeah, what is it?"

"Your name is a hassle to say at times so... Can I call you 'Ro-kun' from now on?"

"Y-yeah sure."

"Then, Ro-kun!" I smiled.

It was a little dark still but I could barely see if Rohan blushed, even though I'm not sure.

**ROHAN'S POV**

I blushed a bit when she actually said it.

_What's this feeling.. Do I like Felisity?_

I blush even harder just knowing I thought the part _"I like Felisity"_

Then I remember that I'm still on top of her.

Being the guy I am, I lean closer again.

_Her embarrassed face looks so cute._

I continue to lean closer when she closes her eyes.

Right when I'm able to even graze her lips, I kiss her cheek.

"Were you expecting something else?" I say as I mischievously smile.

"What? ROHAN! I HATE YOU!"

Since it was still 4 in the morning, people were still asleep.

Felisity was being loud and ranting on how perverted I am, I decided to try to make her quiet.

"Felisity, it's still 4 AM! People are sleeping!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE STILL A PER-"

It happened again. To get her quiet I had to kiss her...

I think she was ok with it because she just stopped doing anything and wrapped her arms around my neck.

_She likes me? No way.._

"Mmph. R-Ro-kun... I like you."

She looked embarrassed when she said that 'cause she was blushing and not looking at me.

She took me by surprise when she said that, of course.

"If you close your eyes, I'll give you my answer."

"Huh? O-ok. Like this?" she says as she closes her eyes.

"Yeah, just like that." then I peck her cheek gently as my answer.

She was shocked but happy. I can tell.

"W-well I'm gonna c-change now..."

"H-huh? O-oh ok..."

**FELISITY'S POV**

_Waaah... That was awkward..._

After Ro-kun walked out, I changed as soon as possible.

The clothes he gave me were for boys but it seemed a bit feminine on me.

It was a white long sleeved shirt with a red short sleeved jacket. I had baggy pants on too.

_Are these Ro-kun's old clothes? Wait... Huh?_

Something caught my eye. A small white and pink ribbon.

_He kept it._ I thought as I smiled.

_Well, things are going to get exciting from now on._

**TBC.**

* * *

**Rumi: Anyways, how you like that? Review please!**


	4. Shopping! Wait- Rohan!

**Rumi: So... last updated: 8/2/13...**

**Rin: You procrastinate a lot.**

**Rumi: What are you doing here?! You're not even in this story!**

**Rin: -merong- So what? Besides, you still don't have that much off a personality for Rohan and Felisity.**

**Rumi: Meh. Rohan's the mischievous playful type and Felisity's the shy and cute one.**

**Rohan: So how are you going to continue the story? 'Cause your friend said to involve an evi-**

**Rumi: -hides duct tape and a rock behind her back- Uh, I'll do my best! XD**

**Felisity: Omigosh Rohan! Rumi, what did you do?**

**Rumi: -singsongy voice- Nothin'.**

**Rin: -sigh- Rumi doesn't own anything except this story!**

**Rumi: Enjoy! WHOA! -falls backwards-**

**Rohan: Heh, revenge.**

**Also from Rumi:**

**Ohmigosh sorry guys I've been really distracted recently cuz of fics and kongregate..**

**and kpop XD but I'm doing my best to push it away and try to type me fics. if you guys are**

**waiting for my chapters (WHICH WOULD BE AWESOME XD) I'm sorry that they'll be a bit**

**late. for now, try to bear with it? XD also, it's almost school. starting on the 21st so ill only**

**be on during the weekends, fridays, and holidays. DX I'M GONNA MISS EVERYTHING**

**(fanfics, youtube surfin, nico video surfin, kpop vid watching XD and doctor who stuff)**

**Now you may read. Enjoy!**

**CHAP 4**

**Rohan's POV**

"Rohan! What are we going to do today?"

Felisity asked me with a huge smile on her face.

"Um. I don't know. Where are you staying?"

She stopped for a moment.

"N-nowhere. I was hoping you guys would let me stay at your house."

"Oh. Ok then. We need to buy furniture and clothes for you then."

"Ok. Where to first?"

"Home. I need to tell my mom."

"Ok. Let's go then!"

"We start heading to my house. "Mom! I'm back!"

"Rohan! I need you to- Oh. Who's the lovely young lady?"

Felisity gave a polite bow and smiled. "Hi, my name is Felisity. Nice to meet you."

"You're so polite and pretty. Nice to meet you. You can call me Leleanda."

"Uh, mother? I have something to ask you."

"What is it Rohan?"

"She's my friend from all the way back then. Her parents are... gone and she has nowhere to stay."

"And you're asking if she can stay with us?"

"Yes. Can she?"

"She can. As long as you're nice to each other."

"Ok. We have an empty room right?"

"Yeah we do. It's right across from yours."

"Ok. We're gonna go out to buy clothes and furniture for her."

"Ok. Take a car. You have your license right?"

"Yes, I do. Bye! We're going now."

"Wait Rohan! You'll need this."

She hands me 1000 Salleons.

"This is a lot Mom. Are you sure you'll give it to us and let us use it?"

"It's ok. Now go. Bye! Be careful!"

We head out and go to the garage.

"Nice car you got there."

"Whatever. It's been a year since we've used it. Get in."

She gets in and I start driving.

"So, what are we going to buy first? Clothes or furniture?"

"You choose."

"Hmmm. Let's go for clothes first."

"Ok. To the mall!"

**~Timeskip - At the mall in some girly shop~**

**Felisity's POV**

I pick out a few cute clothes for me.

One was a striped long sleeved sweater that was a light gray and dark blue. It had a teal green

pair of jeans with brown boots. A necklace was with it too.

Another was a simple casual dress. It was grey with black at the bottom and the collar

I also had an outfit for guys that suited me for some reason. It was a blue hoodie shirt that had

the pocket you would see on a sweatshirt. It was with jeans too.

The other one I had was a short sleeved button down polo that was plaid with red and black.

I also put a long sleeved white shirt in it. Of course, with jeans.

I also had another dress. It was like a long sleeved sailor uniform. It was black and white; a white

ribbon near the bottom of the dress, white at the collar, a white bow at the collar and white frills at

the bottom.

"I'm going to try these on. Wait for me here."

I go to try them on in a dressing room.

After the first few outfits, I see a shadow on the curtain.

"Rohan, I told you to wait outside."

Everything after I said that was a slight blur.

Some man came into the same changing stall I was in and did stuff to me.

During that stupid chaos, I managed to scream, "ROHAN!"

"Felisity?! I'm coming!"

Moments later, he opens the curtain to find me and the man. I was almost naked.

"You bastard. What are you doing to her?!"

He tries to pull him away from me but the man punches him.

I see a little bit of blood after that punch. My eyes go wide because of that.

"You- YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND!"

I knee the man in the.. -ahem- 'lower region' and he lets go of me.

"Rohan! Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Except the blood of course. Wait- WATCH OUT!"

He then pulls me to him and turns around quickly.

Then, I hear a whack and then Rohan's out cold, blood going down his head.

"That's what you get for interrupting me and my miss."

He then proceeds to pick me up and continue what he was doing to me.

All of a sudden, the guy just falls down, revealing who or what was behind him.

It was a tall boy about my age. He had black hair and super dark brown eyes.

He was wearing a black jacket and a white t-shirt with the hood on. He was wearing black jeans and there was a chain hanging on his side. He was holding a bat that was resting on his shoulder.

"You ok?"

He helps me up and I fix myself.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for saving me."

"Is your friend ok?"

"Oh .. No he got knocked out by this guy."

"Here, let me help."

He lifts him up and carries him on his back.

"Do you have a car?"

"Y-yeah. Rohan has the keys."

I dig through his pocket and get the keys. After that, we head towards the cashier.

"I'll pay for her clothes." he then proceeds to take out his wallet.

"No! You don't have to! We have a lot of money with us."

"No it's ok. You got harassed and he beat up your friend. It's the least I can do."

"Ok... Thank you."

He paid for the clothes then we went to the car.

"Do you know where the nearest hospital is?"

"Yeah I do. Seatbelt?"

"Yeah. Let's go before anything bad happens to him."

We get to the nearest hospital and get him checked.

"He has lost some amount of blood and he has a slight dent in his skull. He also has some scars now."

"Anything else?"

"No. Everything else is fine. He should stay for a few days though."

"Ok. Thank you."

"The doctor walks away and the boy speaks up.

"That's good right?"

"Yeah."

"I still haven't introduced myself yet."

He gives a small bow and smiles.

"My name is Blaxton. You can call me Blake if you want."

"N-nice to meet you. My name is Felisity."

He pulls me closer to him by my waist.

"That's a pretty name." he gives a smirk.

He starts leaning in closer and I myself turning red.

"Haha, you're fun to tease."

"Whatever..."

"You have some bruises.. Here, let me heal it."

All of a sudden, he's waving his hand over my face and a see a teal light coming from it.

"There. Now your bruises are gone."

I take a look in the mirror.

_He's right... No more bruises. Magic?_

"Yes it is. I'm wizard. Or sorcerer if you want. But it's magic. I can read minds too."

_I hate you for reading my mind. That's an invasion of privacy._

"Meh. As long as they don't think of anything private."

"Ok. Wait... Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

"Um, yeah. Here."

He gave me his phone and I call Rohan's mother.

_"Hello? Who's this?"_

"Hi Leleanda. It's Felisity."

I tell her about what happened with me and Rohan.

_"Is he ok?"_

"Yes he is. He has lost some amount of blood and he has a slight dent in his skull. He also has some scars now. But he's ok."

_"Ok. Were you finished shopping though?"_

"No not yet. The incident happened when I was trying on clothes."

_"Oh, ok. I'll go over to the hospital. If there's someone that can escort you while you're still shopping then you can take the car."_

"Really? Are you sure?"

_"Yes, I'm sure. How long does he have to stay?"_

"A few days. Ok, I'm gonna hang up. Bye."

_"Bye. Be safe."_

I hang up and turn to face Blake.

"Do you mind if you help me shop?"

"No. Anything to repay you. So, where to?"

"Furniture shopping. Let's go."

_I hope Rohan will be ok..._

**~Short Blake's POV~**

_I can't believe she actually trusts me._

"So, keys?"

"Oh. Here."

_Hasn't she been taught to not trust strangers?_

"You remember where the car is right?" I ask.

She then stops then give a cute worried look.

"I thought you remembered."

"Haha, just kidding. I remember."

She gives a glare at me. "Meanie."

"Well, let's go."

_I wonder what I should with her..._

_**TBC**_

**Rumi: SOWWY TO THOSE WHO WERE WAITING FOR THIS! DX I really suck at updating. I keep getting distracted.**

**Rin: Stop PM'ing your friend and close all the other tabs and maybe you won't get distracted.**

**Rumi: I'm doing my beesssttt.**

**Rohan: Just leave her be.**

**Rin: Whatever...**

**Felisity: Do you want chocolate?**

**Rumi: I don't have any...**

**Blake: Just chill. That's what I do.**

**Rumi: TRY UPDATING 3 STORIES AND HAVE SCHOOL COMING UP AND THEN HAVING TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK.**

**Blake: O.O O-ok just calm down for now..**

**Rumi: -sigh- ok...**

**Miku: Please review!**


	5. The Nightmares (Updated XD)

**Rumi: Last updated 8/11/13…. I'm so stupid.**

**Rohan: How could you forget about us?!**

**Felisity: Relax Rohan. She was probably too busy.**

**Rohan: Yet she had time to update her other stories?!**

**Rumi: I'm sorry guys! Please forgive me! -kneels-**

**Rohan: G-gah! Y-you don't have to do that!**

**Blake: You're such a bad guy Rohan.**

**Rumi: N-no! It's nothing like that!**

**Felisity: Well, Rumi doesn't own anything that may come up!**

**Rumi: Enjoy!**

**Blake: Take care of the author so that she doesn't forget about us!**

* * *

**Chap 5**

**Rohan's POV**

_Everyone was running and screaming._

_I see Felisity in the middle of the crowd looking around to find someone._

_I run to her while yelling, "Felisity! Don't worry, I'm coming to get you!"_

_I got to her but all of a sudden, a see blood burst out of her shoulder and she falls._

_I sink down to my knees and cradle her in my arms._

_"Help! Felisity has-" I tried yelling._

_Everyone was looking at me with fear and started running away from me._

_While confused, I turn my attention back to Felisity and move the hair out of her eyes._

_Then I notice the sword and blood on my clothes._

_Terrified, I stand up, drop the sword and look at my bloody hands._

_"Why did you do it Rohan?" a voice asks._

_I turn to see Felisity hovering. LITERALLY hovering. Covered in blood._

_"I-I didn't do anything! I swear!" I plead._

_All of a sudden, she has a knife in her hand and she comes right at me._

_I calculate about 10 seconds to impact._

_My life flashes before my eyes._

_1…_

_I see my mother baking my favorite bread._

_2…_

_Father's home from work, giving me a hug._

_3…_

_I'm in my bedroom, lights on in the kitchen. Parents yelling._

_4…_

_Father slaps mother and she falls down._

_5…_

_I try to stop him from hurting her even more._

_6…_

_Next day, he goes to work. Apologizing about the slap before he does._

_7…_

_An explosion at the mines. News about who had died._

_Father on the list._

_8…_

_Mother crying at the grave._

_9…_

_Meeting Felisity._

_10…_

_The blood on my hands._

I open my eyes and notice that I'm lying down on a bed.

_Where am I…?_

I observe my surroundings once more.

I'm in a hospital bed, my mother's sleeping here, it's dark outside and Felisity's not here.

_I wonder how I got here…_

I grab my phone and flip it open to see that I had 5 missed calls from Felisity.

All of a sudden, I get another call from her.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Ah, Rohan! You're awake now!"_

"Hi Felisity. How are you?" I ask.

_"Oh, I'm fine. Worried about you but fine." _she answered.

"That's a relief."

_"So, you want me to visit? I mean, if you want me to. I'll bring you your favorite sweets if you want too."_

"Oh my gosh, really? Thanks so much Felisity!"

**End**

* * *

**Rumi: I ran out of ideas. I don't think I'm going to continue this...**

**Rohan: Can we spill the beans then?**

**Rumi: No.**

**Felisity: Yeah, Rohan.**

**Rohan: -mumbles- little b***

**Rumi: -evil aura and smiles- What did you say? I couldn't hear you.**

**Rohan: I-I said to review! -sweatdrops-**


End file.
